


Dreaming of Him

by NiKoLaIs_AtTiTuDe



Category: Grishaverse - Fandom, King of Scars - Fandom, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Hanne needs answers, I cried while writing this help me, Post-Book 1: King of Scars, Sad with a Happy Ending, She dreams of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiKoLaIs_AtTiTuDe/pseuds/NiKoLaIs_AtTiTuDe
Summary: Nina dreams of Matthias and needs help confronting her feelings. Hanne needs to know what's going on, and now.





	Dreaming of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Nina dreams of Matthias and needs help confronting her feelings. Hanne needs to know what's going on, and now.

Every time when Nina closed her eyes she dreamt of him. She was standing on the cold icy tundra of Fjerda, calling his name. “MATTHIAS!”. But he was nowhere, she stumbled through the storm that was howling in her ears. She was lost, trying to make her way home to him. At last she heard something, “N..nina?”. She broke into a run, “MATTHIAS! I’M COMING! DON’T LEAVE ME!”. Nina tripped, she landed with a thud on a blanket of snow. The wind whipped up again as she tried to regain her balance, pulling at her from every direction, pulling her back down. Screw this she thought to herself, instead she crawled, using her hands to search for something, anything that could help her find him. She cried out in frustration, this can’t be, it was never supposed to end like this. She knew they were on borrowed time, always had been and always would be, the ice would catch up. Remember little Red Bird, Wanden olstrum end kendesorum, Isen ne bejstrum, the water hears and understands, the ice does not forgive. She heard him tell her that many times. But can you forgive me? “NINA!” She finally made it to her feet, unsteady, but with a new fire in her heart. Matthias, I will find a way to you, in this life or the next. Nina broke into a run, her kefta rippling out behind and hair a tangled brown mess, he would’ve hated that kefta on you. But now she wasn’t sure if that was true. Matthias had changed, he was not the hateful Drüskelle anymore, he was human, he is Matthias Benedik Helvar. He was her’s. 

Her hands were freezing, and her new powers wouldn’t help her. She still searched for that cool river anyways, but there was nothing, no one here beneath the ice and snow. Nina walked for what felt like hours, her voice hoarse from screaming, the tears she shed now frozen to her pinked cheeks, her lashed frozen in clumps and her green eyes heavy. Her legs finally gave our and she collapsed onto the ground. “Matthias”, her voice was less than a whisper, a final prayer before completely giving up and laying here to die. She knew Matthias would be ok, after all he grew up here. Nina didn’t care anymore, the only thing she wanted was Matthias safe and sound, then her spirit would be free to go, leaving her body frozen in the Fjerdan storm. But then she felt warm hands wrap around her body and just like that she was lifted from the ground into warm arms. “Drüsje”. Nina looked up at him. “Matthias!” She cried as she wrapped her arms around him. “I’m here little red bird. I’m here, you’re safe now, we’re home.”. 

Nina woke to Hanne shaking her awake. Leoni and Adrik were by her side. They knew what she had dreamt, it had happened multiple times since...well since Matthias. “Nina? Are you ok? You were crying in your sleep, more like screaming actually”. Nina pushed herself up, “Thank you, but I’m fine, just a nightmare. Perhaps cookies would cure it?” She asked, trying to lighten her mood. Hanne winked, “Of course.'' “I like the sugar cookies!” Leoni called after her, but as soon as Hanne left her seriousness came back. “Nina, are you sure you’re ok? This has been going on for far too long! You need to take a break and come to terms with your feelings!”. Nina’s green eyes blazed, “I told you, I’m FINE.”. She wasn’t ready to come to terms with everything, at least for quite yet. Maybe when she was back in Ravka she could talk to Genya, or maybe go to Kerch and find Inej. They sat there for a few hours after, munching on cookies, talking about this and that. Adrik yawned, “We really should be getting back to bed, all of us have a long day ahead tomorrow.”.

As they all crawled back into bed, Nina went to get a glass of water. When she was walking back she felt a hand around her wrist, she turned. Hanne was there, a determined look on her face. “What happened to you?”. She never liked talking about what happened over her ‘stay’ in Ketterdam, let alone what happened to Her, Inej, Jesper, Wylan, Kaz and…..Matthias. “As I’ve assured you, I’m perfectly fine!”. Hanne didn't look so satisfied with Nina’s response “You’re lying. I know it”. Nina just pushed past her, “Who’s Matthias?”. Nina whirled, “None. Of. Your. Business” she hissed. A look of hurt passed over Hanne’s face “Fine. Don’t tell me. But don’t expect me not to worry, they’re getting worse, I can tell, I can hear it”. Nina got into her cot and pulled the blanket over her. She heard Hanne get into her own bed a few feet over. Finally Nina turned over to face Hanne’s bed, it was dark so she couldn’t make out in Hanne was facing towards her or not. She finally whispered, “Someone I loved very much, someone that I didn’t want to lose”. It felt like saying those words out loud was getting a weight lifted off her chest. “I’ll pray to Djel for him” Hanne whispered back. “Thank you”. One day she’d tell Hanne stories of him, of all their jokes, how he got offended at everything she said, what happened on the boat that fateful day. One day……. That night, Nina slept easy, dreaming of him and everything they could’ve been together, saving her kind and his alike. He is with me, he was made to protect me, he finished her thought, only in death will I be kept from this oath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
